


Destitution

by CuteHeartz



Series: The Slenderverse Kingdoms [2]
Category: EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, My unique little AU here, hope you like my trash lol, kind of an origin story, the OC does not belong to me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Other has no memory of being loved or appreciated by his Master. But still he manages to find his own path.





	Destitution

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to note that the character of Other does NOT belong to me!! That is the idea of another Tumblr user and I just wanted to repost this story from Tumblr onto here because why not! Other is basically another “personality” of Tim, but nicer whereas Masky is very violent. In this AU, he is his own person instead of just another personality.

The arms of his creator were a thing foreign and cold to him since always.

His first memory was looking up through bleary eyes at a tall being, shadowed by the brightness of the light streaming down on them through the trees so that he could only make out the dark outline of a face and a suit. He seemed to already be disappointed in him somehow. He didn’t move or say any words, and yet his presence simply seemed to emanate dissatisfaction and hate.

His hatred was already so prominent that he was not even graced with a name or clothing. Sometimes he could faintly make out some words that the tall being was saying, things such as “another being” and “failure” and “other skills” “other methods” “other vessel.” Other other other. Always Other. It was the word heard most often, and eventually he took it as his own.

He did not know what was it that made the Tall Man so displeased with him. But the one thing he did seem to know how to do was fight. Kill. He used that skill early on, with nothing but a spear since his creator had also never gifted him with a weapon. Animals were his first practice, and from the pelts he learned to craft clothing for himself.

After around a year of learning and exploring, he came to discover his Twin. The Tall Man was the one to introduce him, merely explaining that the new Twin was his ideal vessel and would be trained by Other in his first skills of hunting and survival. Masky, as he was called, was almost eerily quiet, and it didn’t take long to discover his cruel nature. He would slaughter his captured prey with delight and an ease not even Other had come to possess. They looked almost identical, except for Other’s slightly curlier hair and iridescent purple eyes compared to Masky’s straighter dark hair and eyes so brown they almost seemed black.

After finishing training, Masky trained with the Tall Man in combat. He learned rapidly, and soon was so deadly with a weapon that you could hardly see his sword or dagger move as he swung it with precise aim. Also around that time was the creation of Hoodie. Other never saw him much since Masky could train Hoodie on his own. Masky had always been cold and distant to Other, but with Hoodie they seemed like two halves of one coin.

He decided to leave after it became increasingly clear that he was not desired. He gathered what little he had, crept out in the darkest night, and vanished with no trace. Never had he left the dense and neverending Rosswood Forest before, but never had he been more eager to leave its familiarity. Once he discovered the large kingdom lurking just outside the forest did he suddenly understand why the Tall Man needed Masky and Hoodie so much.

It was then that he discovered his Third Twin.

The first time he saw Tim, he had been taking an open carriage ride through the kingdom. His carriage was a pristine white and ornately carved. The horses were pitch black, not a hair out of place nor a movement out of sync with the others. The coachman and accompanying men on horseback surrounding the carriage were equally as well dressed in light blue and white suits and polished suits of armor for the guards. As the carriage and horses clopped down the cobblestone streets towards where the large castle was, Other could see from his position standing amongst the crowds watching the carriage pass by that there was another person sitting next to Tim and chatting with him.

He soon recognized the second figure and realized he also looked nearly identical to Hoodie. Scouring the newspapers revealed the recent marriage between King Timothy and the castle’s medical apprentice, Brian. He was the young son of one of the Royal Physicians.

He tried to get closer as the carriage passed to get a better look, but was abruptly pushed back by a soldier on horseback. “Stay back!” He ordered sternly, barely giving the supposed peasant a passing glance. Other recognized him as being a Knight.

After the discovery of his royal counterpart, Other took a great interest in the castle and its inhabitants. He could never get close to the castle, which lay just two miles outside of the large capital city.

After a while, he decided that if he couldn’t be of use to the Tall Man, then surely his use would come in being an outside ally for the Royals. And this time, he would bring Restitution.


End file.
